


Flower Language

by yooknnovation



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Florist!Hui, M/M, TattooArtist!Dawnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooknnovation/pseuds/yooknnovation
Summary: In which Hui works at a flower shop and Hyojong is a tattoo artist from across the street and he always comes in the flower shop to practice drawing flowers and Hui just thinks Hyojong’s beauty puts all his flowers to shame.





	Flower Language

Hui could say he didn’t initially love his job as a cashier at a dainty flower shop in some of the quietest parts of the city. Frankly, he’d rather be hunched over a keyboard of some sorts trying to make something that would sound pleasant to the ears. But he needed something that would pay the bills fast, and this specific flower shop was short on staff, so here he was receiving payment and handing out change and smiling at every damn customer who looked like they were in cloud 9 in love.

One fateful, kinda slow day, as Hui was reading the newspaper from his station at the cashier, sipping cheap coffee, a man from across the street came into the store. Hui almost choked on his hot beverage. The stranger was a pretty boy, couldn’t have been older than Hui himself. He had earphones on, and was carrying a sketchbook and a pencil. He looked particularly interested in the fresh stock of _buttercups_ displayed at the far right of the store. 

And Hui suddenly looked particularly interested at this man who just entered the store. He looked absolutely breathtaking in a non-conventional way. Like, he wasn’t the most handsome person Hui has ever seen, but then the sunlight would hit the stranger’s face at a good angle and suddenly Hui had a hard time swallowing his own spit. He was clad in a simple white shirt and jeans, and Hui could see inkling and bits of tattoos here and there scattered around the man’s body. Hui looked from across the street and found a fairly new tattoo shop in its place. _Oh, he must be a tattoo artist_. Hui observes.

The man was looking intently at the buttercups, sketching details, erasing mistakes until he mumbles a quiet “hmm” seemingly satisfied with his work. The man turns to leave, but then stops, takes a look at Hui and decides to blatantly _wink_ while Hui was taking a sip of coffee. He left giggling to his own while Hui burned the roof of his mouth for choking on the hot coffee.

The next day went the same as the previous one. Hui was quiet in his station when the man entered, same sketchbook and pencil in his hand. This time around he was sketching the _gardenias_ which were brought in just this morning. Hui can’t help but stare at him while he was drawing, stopping only just to entertain the other customers that entered the store. At some point Hui catches the man look at him too. He smirks a little inwardly, at least he wasn’t playing this silent flirting game alone.

The next few days pass pretty much the same the the one before. Only Hui had gotten bolder, sporting better clothes, brushing his hair back, wearing some perfume. Some days he’d even cross by the stranger, on the pretense of fixing some displays on the shelves.

“You know, you always come by here, but you never really purchase anything.” Hui said in a spur of the moment, when his bravery was at heights. Damn, he shouldn’t be drinking more of the cheap coffee.

“I’ve been doing that for a few days now, and you don’t really seem to mind it.” the man raises an eyebrow at him. _“…Hui.”_

Hui decides that his name on this man’s lips may just be one of the most eargasmic things he’s ever heard before he contorted his face in confusion.

“How’d you know my –“

“Name plate.” the man points to his own chest, mirroring the place where Hui’s own name plate sits.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, uhm, I may have been bothering you for a few days. S’rry ‘bout that.”

“I’zzokay, I guess, you weren’t really a bother. Actually, if you need help with anything ask me so I can do my job properly.” Hui smiles at this man.

The man smiles a weird kinda smile.

“Actually, could you tell me where you keep your _orchids_?” the man freaking winks at Hui again.

Now, Hui’s been in the flower business for quite a while, and if the winking wasn’t a sign of flirting the _orchids_ definitely were.

Hui leads the man near the back of the shop where the more delicate flowers were kept to preserve them. The man grabbed a gift card along the way. When he picked up a bouquet of orchids, they went to the cashier. The man wrote something on the gift card, then proceeded to pay for the flowers… and left them on the counter.

“See you tomorrow, Hui.” 

Hui proceeds to read the gift card in the man's scrawly hand writing.

_**I really just don’t come for the flowers. Hope I was worth the trouble. ;)  
– Hyojong xoxo**_

_**ps. text me xxxx-xxx-xxx** _

Hui may or may not have been a blushing mess after Hyojong left. He thinks that perhaps his job in the flower shop ain’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> just a random thought that popped in my head, anyways enjoy!


End file.
